In the related art, there is proposed a technique disclosed in PTL 1 for reducing conductive noises to the outside in a power conversion device. PTL 1 discloses a power conversion device for a vehicle in which a control circuit unit and a power circuit are respectively stored in separated closed spaces surrounded in a conductive housing and a multilayered printed circuit board in order to reduce the conductive noises by blocking electromagnetic coupling between these circuits.